


Sex Toy

by frankcastles (Deathtouch)



Series: The Adult Men of Beacon Hills and Their Sex Toy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Enemas, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sounding, Speculum use, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, Watersports, pissing, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>☛ in which some of the adult men of beacon hills kidnap stiles to be their perfect little sex toy</p><p>
  <i>Stiles didn’t even know what he was flaunting when he walked in a room. He didn’t wear tight clothes or skinny jeans but that was the agony of it. Peter and Alan and half the men in Beacon Hills were dying to see what he had under his shirt. Half the men, and more than half of the supernatural creatures that passed through. That sweet smile and cute nose and the excited way he spoke… it was impossible not to want to do terrible things to Stiles. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Now they had him all to themselves, and oh they were going to do so much.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/gifts).



> this raunchy teen wolf fic was posted on tumblr about a year ago as a surprise gift to my favorite fic author Udunie! i figured it should be posted here on ao3 too! it's unbeta'd so my apologies for any errors or mistakes. please heed the warnings and enjoy!!

He didn’t drink much. It wasn’t like he usually got invited to the parties where people were drinking, and up until recently he hadn’t really been friends with anyone who would have provided him with alcohol. There was more to it than that though. He just didn’t need to do that to himself, didn’t need to get drunk and sloppy for any reason.   
  
Still, when Peter Hale offers you a drink it’s hard to say no.   
  
He should have known not to trust the guy, though. He really should have known.   
  
Stiles only took a sip; it tasted terrible. It was some whisky or scotch or something and it burned his throat and made his eyes water. The ice in the glass he was drinking from clinked as he set it aside. He didn’t want any more. Peter watched him, fixing the cuff-links on his shirt across the room.   
  
“Don’t like it?” He asked.   
  
Stiles tried to answer but his tongue was suddenly filling up his mouth. His throat went numb. He stumbled a step before moving to sit down on the brown leather couch in the room. He was dizzy, wasn’t sure he could keep his eyes open…   
  
“That’s okay. I put enough tranq in there to knock out a horse. One sip’s enough.”   
  
Stiles forced his eyes to open, not quite sure when he’d closed them. Peter was standing in front of him, smiling. He reached out to touch Stiles’s face and Stiles couldn’t feel a thing. His heart was beating so slow. He closed his eyes again, and the world melted away. 

 

* * *

  
  
“Did you have any trouble getting him here?” Alan asked patiently. He was actually rather calm considering how strict he had been about keeping to a schedule and not making any mistakes that might get them noticed.   
  
Peter knew he was late getting Stiles to the vet clinic, but to be very fair Stiles had been the late one to begin with. It wasn’t his fault the kid had showed up half an hour after he’d been invited over.   
  
“No one saw us.” Peter promised, carrying Stiles’s limp body to the table in the examination room. “No one knows we’re here. Nothing happened on the way over. No one’s gonna get caught. Alright? It’s fine. It’s all fine.” He placed the kid on the table as he spoke. It was only big enough for a large dog, so his one arm fell off the side and hung there for a moment. Neither of them bothered to put it back into place.   
  
“A few people know we’re here…” Alan replied thoughtfully. His dark eyes traced over the shape of Stiles’s body, and the way it stayed in the position Peter had put him in. He was completely tapped out. No sleepy movement or grumblings, he was dead to the world.   
  
“Who else did you tell?” Peter asked, a rather sinister smile crossing his features.   
  
“…Chris.” He said. “Rafael. Deucalion. A few others…”  
  
“We should get his clothes off before they get here.” Peter said, going straight for the fly of Stiles’s jeans. It wasn’t until he unbuttoned them and tugged them down, Stiles’s body jerking with his movements as he went, that he remembered that his shoes might need to come off first. He was so focused on seeing Stiles naked, nothing else occurred to him. He had waited a long time for this.   
  
Stiles didn’t even know what he was flaunting when he walked in a room. He didn’t wear tight clothes or skinny jeans but that was the agony of it. Peter and Alan and half the men in Beacon Hills were dying to see what he had under his shirt. Half the men, and more than half of the supernatural creatures that passed through. That sweet smile and cute nose and the excited way he spoke… it was impossible not to want to do terrible things to Stiles.   
  
Now they had him all to themselves, and oh they were going to do so much.

 

* * *

  
  
Since it was Alan’s plan, and since he had provided the drugs, and since they were using his veterinary office he was allowed to go first. That was fine with Peter who said he wanted Stiles loose and sloppy anyway. Everyone else was only getting a fuck because they lucked out enough to be invited, they didn’t get a say in the order.   
  
They waited until Chris showed up at least. He was the one with the video camera. They all had cameras on their phones, sure, but this was a high speed camcorder with zoom and a focal lens and everything. They were all going to want to watch this again later, why not treat themselves and watch in high def?   
  
While waiting for Chris to arrive they prepped Stiles’s body for what was to come. First they rid him of his clothes, then they’d carried his limp body to the grooming station in the back of the clinic. They dumped him into a large tub, and Peter positioned him so that he was more or less on his knees with his face down. They had to be careful not to let any limp body parts get bent or twisted the wrong way. They had no problems about wrecking Stiles’s hole tonight, but the rest of him they were somewhat interested in caring for. They wanted to keep him around after this after all, and a broken limb could put a damper on that.  
  
Alan filled a small enema bulb with warm water and eased it into Stiles’s hole. The nozzle was small and slid in easily. It was okay to start small. Stiles would be taking a lot of cock, and probably plenty of other things, so there was no need to rush into it. Seeing as he wasn’t awake or aware enough to hold the enema, the water squished back out of him and made a mess of the backs of his thighs. Alan washed it all away. They did the same thing again and again until he was clean.  
  
They barely bothered to dry Stiles off before hauling him back to the exam room. They were just finished securing his hands above his head with some spare rope when Chris arrived. The rope was white nylon, wrapped tight around his wrists and then secured to the wall. It was unlikely that he should wake up, but just in case it would be good to have him tied. Not to mention this let them position him as they liked.   
  
As Chris filmed, Alan spread Stiles’s legs. They fell apart limply. Stiles’ soft cock fell to one side over his thigh, and his fuzzy balls hung between his legs. Alan nudged them out of the way and revealed Stiles’s clean pink hole to their new guest.   
  
“There it is,” Peter smirked. “The star of the show.”  
  
Chris zoomed in, chuckling in a warm deep voice from behind the camera.   
  
“Let’s loosen him up, shall we?” Alan squirted a gob of wet of lubricant onto his fingers. They had plenty of lube, and condoms not that anyone was likely to use them. Alan had agreed to let them use any item they found in the entire clinic if they wanted. That meant any cleaning supplies in the supply closet or any medical devices they found or office supplies up at the front desk. Rafael was supposed to bring more toys when he arrived, but they would certainly make do if he didn’t show up or forgot to bring anything.   
  
For now it was just Alan’s fingers, wet with lube. He slipped one inside Stiles’ unconscious body. Peter made a noise of satisfaction as he watched. All at once Alan pulled back and pushed in another. “…He’s not that tight?” He commented curiously.   
  
“What, you think he’s had a cock up his ass before?” Peter asked, stepping closer as if that would help him judge.   
  
“See for yourself.” Alan allowed, pulling his hand back entirely. Stiles’s body suckled at the loss of a finger making a wet squelch.   
  
It was okay though, because Peter quickly filled up his hole with his own two fingers. Alan had used so much lube, they slid in slick and easy. Chris was dutifully recording the whole thing.   
  
“He is loose…” Peter stuffed another finger in, and only then did he find some resistance. “…You think he plays with his ass?”   
  
“Must be.” Chris agreed with the both of them.   
  
“And to think, we were going to be the first ones use his hole. What a shame.” He pulled his fingers out and wiped them, glistening wet, on Stiles’s thigh. “He’s probably got his own sex toys at home. Probably jerks off with a plug in every night!” Peter seemed almost disappointed.  
  
“He may have had a few toys in him, but he’d never been used the way we’re going to use him.” Alan replied.   
  
Peter considered for a second and then allowed himself to accept this. “You’re right.” He smiled. They had Stiles all to themselves. Yeah he might have been fucked in the ass once or twice, sure he might have had fun with anal toys at home, but they were going to do things to him no one had ever done to him before. Best to enjoy it and not get upset that their new toy might had been played with before.  
  
“No more whining. I’ve only got eight hours of battery on this thing. Let’s get this show on the road.” Chris encouraged.   
  
Alan didn’t need any more excuse than that. He took out his cock. It was hard from administering the enema, and from fingering Stiles a little, but he gave himself a few strokes to make sure it was good and stiff. A little lube to slick the way and he was pounding into Stiles in no time. Alan gripped his hips, keeping the kid in place. He was bucking hard enough to make Stiles’s head loll between his raised arms.   
  
Peter and Chris enjoyed the show, smiling smugly and touching themselves through their pants as they watched. 

 

* * *

  
  
Deucalion brought beers. Though not all of them quite seemed like the beer drinking type the beverages were greatly appreciated. He showed up while Peter was kneeling on the exam table, fucking Stiles and grunting with each thrust.   
  
By the time Rafael showed up with a bag from the adult store in town, filled with new toys for the occasion, Peter was finished. Finished with his first orgasm at least. He would be back for more after everyone else had a chance. Chris traded the camera over to Alan who was kicking back with a beer in a chair in the corner. He had the perfect angle to zoom in on Stiles’s loose hole oozing two different men’s come. It was gaping, just slightly; no wider than the width of a pencil. It had gone from light pink to dark pink in color.  
  
Chris mounted the table and slammed into Stiles’s body, panting and frantically jack-rabbiting all at once.   
  
Peter laughed and cat called, raising his drink in a toast to Chris’s enthusiasm.  
  
It was easy to see why Chris was so excited. Watching from behind the lens was so much filthier. Alan could almost disconnect from what was happening and enjoy the show in a purer way, like this was nothing more than his own private porn.   
  
Deucalion was all too happy to start going through the toys Rafael had bought. There were vibrators, dildos, anal beads, plugs, things he didn’t even know what they were but he was more than happy to amuse himself with the thought of torturing Stiles’s body with them. He remarked on each and every product in his accented voice, unboxing them happily and testing to see if their batteries worked.  
  
When Chris was finished, and he did finish rather quickly, Peter moved to grab Deucalion by the arm. “Put those down,” He said. “Look at this hole and tell me what it needs, because I can guarantee you it’s not a dildo.”  
  
“It’s my turn.” Rafael challenged, already unbuckling his pants.   
  
“Yeah, sure, you’re next. But just let him look a second.” Peter brought the other man right up between Stiles’s legs. His cock was still limp, balls still hanging heavily, his legs still spread apart. His hole though, god. It wouldn’t even close anymore. It gaped open, raw and slick. Under his ass there was a pool of lube and come.   
  
Deucalion cocked an eyebrow, smirking. “Needs a cock is what it needs.”  
  
“That’s what it was meant for.” Peter agreed, gesturing with the same hand that was holding a beer.   
  
“Oh I’ve given him plenty of cock.” Chris said, satisfied.   
  
“And he’ll get plenty more. It  _needs_  more. Look at that ass,” Peter hooked a finger in, smearing come, stretching Stiles wider. “It needs all the cock it can get.”  
  
Though Rafael was indeed the next in line, Alan stood then. He pushed the Camera into Peter’s free hand and freed his cock from pants, not sure why he even bothered to pull them back on after fucking Stiles the first time. Rafael also leapt into action, whipping out his dick. He pushed through Peter and Deucalion and commandeered the space between Stiles’s legs. He wasted no time pushing his cock in, grunting. He wasn’t giving up his spot in line. No way. Stiles was already loose enough, he could barely feel anything, he wasn’t going to wait for the kid to get even looser.   
  
It was okay though, because Alan hadn’t been trying to get in Rafael’s way. In fact he was more than pleased that Refael had stepped up and started fucking. It was just that all four of them thus far had ignored a very important part of their new sex toy: His mouth.   
  
It was a little awkward, Alan had to pull Stiles’s face to his cock by a hand on the back of his head. It tested the ropes he was tied with, stretching Stiles’s arms in a way that seemed impossibly uncomfortable. Still, they made it work. Alan thrust his cock into the kid’s mouth. It wasn’t a proper blowjob, Stiles’s body didn’t react, his throat didn’t even convulse or gag, but Alan could still get off.   


* * *

  
  
Once they’d all had a turn, or two, Stiles’s body was looking more wrecked than ever. Drool and come leaked from his parted mouth. His hole especially gaped and now stayed open about the width of a quarter. They could almost look in and see his insides. It was dark, and the passage was blocked up with come, but they could sort of see. A few of them were stroking their cocks, readying themselves for another round. Others were drinking, enjoying the view. Peter was leaning over Stiles’s chest, biting and pinching his nipples in turn. They didn’t appear to be responding, and with each nip and pinch he was bruising them more and more.  
  
“I wonder,” Deucalion proposed with a curious smirk. “Can our toy’s little cock get hard?”  
  
“Probably not,” Alan said, lazily stroking his own cock. “The drugs slowed his heart rate. It would take a lot of stimulation…”  
  
The lot of them looked at one another, smiles slowly appearing on each of their faces.   
  
Deucalion went straight for the sex toys, eager to have an excuse to use them. Rafael was manning the camera, and caught it on film as the other man rifled through the bag he’d brought. Peter refocused his efforts, blowing on Stiles’s nipples and teasing them. Alan approached the table, slicked up his hand, and reached for Stiles’s cock. He stroked slow and steady, wet sounds squelching from his palm.  
  
Deucalion found one of the vibrators, a lengthy phallic shaped object that was smooth and sleek. It was purple in color, and when he twisted the end it began buzzing. If he twisted it more it hummed so fast that his fingers began to blur with the subtle motion of it.  
  
Chris was popping the tops off beers, getting refills for all of them. He set one by each man before standing across from Alan. “Let me,” he said. His fingers were cold from the drinks. He reached out and pressed a slightly chilled thumb to the head of Stiles’s cock. The poor thing was so tapped out, there was no reaction at all.  
  
“Here, this’ll work.” Deucalion stood at the end of the exam table, between Stiles’s spread legs. Rafael filmed avidly over his shoulder. There was no point in lubing the vibrator, Stiles was already wet with come and lubrication from before. Instead Deucalion pushed the toy into Stiles’s body, watching in satisfaction as the vibrator was practically swallowed whole.  
  
“Hungry thing, he is.” Deucalion sneered. He twisted the end of the toy and it began humming again.  
  
Chris could feel the vibrations reverberating all the way up through Stiles’s cock. Peter swore he could feel it too, but he wasn’t sure. Funnily enough, Stiles’s left foot gave a twitch or two but his cock was still limp.  
  
Chris brought his beer glass to Stiles’s dick, touching the icey rim of the bottle to the head of it. Nothing.  
  
“Make sure you’re hitting his prostate.” Alan instructed.  
  
“I am…” Deucalion replied indignantly, but he was angling the toy in different directions almost every other second, wiggling it as if to give more effect.  
  
“No, here,” Alan reached around, pushing Deucalion’s hands out of the way to point the toy in just the right direction. Stiles’s foot twitched, again. This time though, Chris felt the slightest stirrings in his hand.  
  
“Oh yeah, keep doing that.” Chris said.  
  
Alan reached out with his slick hand and palmed Stiles’s cock, taking the duty entirely away from Chris. With one hand he worked the vibrator, shifting it a miniscule amount at a time, and with the other he gave Stiles’s cock tight, slick strokes. It was masterful to see him work, divining Stiles’s body, navigating it effortlessly.  
  
“Try waking him.” He suggested.  
  
Peter was closest, so he let go of Stiles’s purpling nipple and gave the kid’s face a slap. His head lolled. They definitely wouldn’t be able to wake him, but they might be able to bring him out of the deep state he was in.  
  
One more slap, one more slight shift of the vibrator, one more stroke and _bam_. Everyone knew at once they had found the magic combination. Stiles’s back arched involuntarily, the vibrator stimulating him in just the right way. His cock filled, growing hard. Everyone laughed and cheered.  
  
“Even unconscious he’s begging for it.” Peter laughed.  
  
“Should we let him come?” Deucalion countered, tantalized by the idea.  
  
That earned him some laughter.  
  
“He’s a hole to fuck, his pleasure doesn’t matter.” Rafael insisted from behind the camera.  
  
Satisfied with having accomplished that Alan stopped stroking, and slid the vibrator out next. The tension in Stiles’s body eased and suddenly he was back to being slack and limp. He had not woken but he had been very close. Now he was back to being completely unconscious.  


* * *

  
  
Rafael was the first to break out his phone. Sure they had the camera rolling, but he wanted pictures he could jerk off to too. The first few he took were pretty tame, considering. Just close up shots of Stiles’s leaky hole, stretched and red. Pictures of his cock and balls too. His cock was still at half-mast from earlier, and lay across his belly. Rafael also took pictures of Stiles’s bruised nipples too, swollen and purple from all Peter’s efforts.  
  
Then Rafael slipped his cock into Stiles’s lips, plump red from where others had done the same, and took a series of pictures with his dick in the kid’s mouth.  
  
Chris was the one to insist on spurting a load on Stiles’s face and chest and taking pictures of it. The only problem with that was they’d all already spent themselves a couple of times, so he ended up scooping come out of Stiles’s slack hole and spreading it on his face and mouth. It was filthy and wrong but they all got off on it.  
  
“His cock’s not hard enough.” Peter frowned, holding the half limp thing in his hand with disappointment. “I want pictures of it rigid.”  
  
“Here…” Alan stepped over to the counter against the wall. Underneath there was a cabinent and when he pulled it open there were veterinary supplies to be found. Ah, well, medical supplies more accurately. A lot of it was definitely meant to be used on humans. Or, well, Stiles specifically. Case and point, he pulled out what looked like a case for an instrument. When he opened it, there were a series of long, slightly curved, metal rods inside.  
  
Peter grinned. “Perfect!”  
  
“We know his ass can take all our cocks, let’s see what his dick can take.” Deucalion said, filming the whole thing. The camera kept getting traded from person to person and they all had their take on which angle made Stiles looked the most debauched.  
  
Peter skipped the smallest one. Stiles wouldn’t even feel anything, so as long as they weren’t worried about his comfort he went for the third thickest in… still a long ways away from being the thickest rod in the bunch. This he did slick up with lube, but only after he licked it for amusement.  
  
Alan held Stiles’s cock carefully in place and they all watched as Peter inserted the rod in. In, in, in it went. As Peter forced it down, Stiles’s foot gave another tell-tale twitch but no one seemed to notice. The sound slid all the way down and when there was only a tiny bead of metal peeking out of Stiles’s cockhole they all clapped and cheered.  
  
“He’s gone hard for us after all!” Deucalion laughed.  
  
“Soon we’ll have his cock gaping as big as his ass.” Rafael added.  
  
“Isn’t there a big fat metal plug in with the sex toys?” Deucalion asked, as if he hadn’t been the one to inspect them all.  
  
“Oh yeah, let’s fill up both holes. Take some pics of that…” Peter liked the idea.  
  
“We could use this?” Chris suggested from where he was kneeling down in front of the cabinet. He pulled out a long metal speculum with three prongs.  
  
There wasn’t even a discussion. There wasn’t even a moment to contemplate it. Chris could not have brought the damn thing over fast enough. They were only generous with the lube because this was going to stretch Stiles even wider than anything else had yet.  
  
Once the metal prongs were all slick and ready Chris himself was the one to do the honors and slide it in. No one had fucked Stiles in the last half hour or so, all too busy taking selfies with his gaping ass or their cock in his wet mouth. It didn’t matter though, he was still loose.  
  
When Chris squeezed the handles, the prongs spread. Stiles’s hole stretched and stretched, growing wider and wider each second. A hush of interest settled over the lot of them, and when the prongs finally spread to their maximum they all took a moment to gaze in wonder at their sex toy.  
  
“Someone got a flashlight?” Peter asked.  
  
Deucalion flipped on a light that came mounted on the camera. All at once Stiles’s insides were illuminated, and they could see deep within him.  
  
“God, look at how pink he is.” Rafael murmured.  
  
Alan was the first to touch, and he could actually insert two fingers between the prongs and have clear space on all sides. He touched the soft velvety pink of Stiles’s internal walls, and was amused that his fingertips came away slightly glistening.  
  
“Fuck, you could fit a whole hand in there…” Deucalion realized.  
  
“…or a fist.” Peter finished his thought.

 

* * *

  
  
They decided to draw straws on who would get to stuff their fist in first. Everyone would get a chance, of course, but that first fisting was going to be the most interesting, the tightest, and the most pleasurable. Peter won, of course, but he was also holding the straws so he might have cheated.  
  
He took his time. He was in no rush to do anything other than enjoy himself, and to enjoy Stiles’s pliant body. He rolled his sleeve up all the way to his elbow, and he wasn’t even sure that was enough. Alan helped slick his whole forearm with lube.  
  
Chris filmed, since it was his camera and he was the best with it. This was lucky for him and meant he got the best view. Deucalion eagerly snapped pictures on his own phone, the shutter going off like mad. Rafael and Alan drank beers and stroked their cocks as they watched, both equally turned on.  
  
Peter actually pulled a chair up to the exam table. He formed his hand into a fist, angling it some and bringing the knuckle of his forefinger above the others. In he pressed it in before easing back out. In a little further then, and back out again. Again he did this, slow and steady, to the sound of Stiles’s body squelching and suckling at his hand.  
  
“Wait,” Rafael said suddenly. “Shit, hold on. I gotta piss.”  
  
“What?” Chris lowered the camera for half a second to give the other man a scowl. “Now?”  
  
“I been drinking all these beers, man. I don’t want to miss anything though, so wait!”  
  
“Piss here.” Alan suggested.  
  
There was a quiet for a second, before the vet nodded his head towards Stiles’s body.  
  
Deucalion moaned eagerly, making it clear what he thought of that idea.  
  
“Go on,” Peter agreed. “I’ll hold it here for a minute.”  
  
Rafael already had his cock out from stroking it, all he had to do was walk up and aim. He aimed his stream at Stiles’s chest at first, then his face. He managed to get some in the kid’s mouth. He had a feeling he might want to do this again later, when there wasn’t a hand in the gaping hole he intended to use as a toilet, so he cut himself off. It ached a little to stop pissing in the middle of having to go like that, but he didn’t want to hold up the proceedings. He’d let go enough that he could tide himself over, and still had some in his bladder saved to piss into Stiles later.  
  
“I’m good, keep going.”  
  
Peter recommenced at once. The hardest part was the thick of his hand just above his wrist, but once he worked it through that tight ring of muscle he was home free.  
  
“Oh fuck,” he groaned. He could feel the pleasure of it in his own cock, remembering what Stiles’s tight little hole had felt like earlier in the evening. It would never be that tight again, but Peter didn’t even care. The feeling of his fist being swallowed like that was so worth it. “It’s like his body wants my whole arm.” He muttered, and it was clear in his voice how much that turned him on.  
  
“Keep going.” Chris encouraged.  
  
“Up to the elbow.” Alan agreed.  
  
Peter obliged.

 

 

* * *

* * *

  
  
Stiles’s mouth was dry. For a long moment all he could think about was that he wanted water. His mouth, ugh. There was something weird about his mouth. He was so thirsty but… Peter.  
  
Peter.  
  
Peter had drugged him.  
  
Peter had slipped him something, oh god.  
  
Stiles started to struggle, and he realized his arms were tied behind his back.  
  
“Hey,” Peter nuzzled into him. “Relax, relax. It’s okay. Just relax.”  
  
His body wasn’t reacting the way he wanted it to, even his mind was slow to react. He… was he sitting in Peter’s lap? Yeah, he was sitting in Peter’s lap. It was dark, kind of, and his mouth. His mouth was so dry. Stiles tried to speak, to beg for a drink, but he found he couldn’t. He was gagged in some inexplicable way that left his mouth open. He whimpered, making a weak noise. Peter was going to do something to him, fuck him or make him choke on his cock. Stiles was sure of it.  
  
“He’s awake.” Peter murmured.  
  
“Stiles?”  
  
Who’s voice was that. Stiles blinked and found Alan? The vet? Sitting next to them? Alan smiled sweetly and reached out, patting Stiles’s bare thigh kindly. “Just breathe. We have something we want to show you.”  
  
Stiles didn’t even try to struggle again, his body wasn’t working right and his arms were bound, and he wouldn’t be able to get out of this even if he wanted to. He let out a pathetic noise, resigning himself to whatever it was they wanted him to see.  
  
He’d been facing a TV that he just realized now was on. It was on a black screen, but the glow was unmistakable. Someone must have pushed a remote, because suddenly a video started playing. It was hard to understand what he was seeing at first, before the zoom pulled back a little and revealed a soft pink anus.  
  
Porn? They wanted him to watch porn? He squirmed a little. They could have just asked, he would have watched whatever freaky shit they wanted to with him.  
  
_‘Let’s loosen him up, shall we?_ ’ Alan’s voice came from the TV.  
  
All at once he realized what he was seeing, and tears stung his eyes. He shook his head and sobbed.  
  
“It’s okay.” Chris reached out for him too, patting his knee. “Just watch, Stiles.”  
  
Peter, Chris, Alan, all three of them were in the room with him which had to mean that all three of them were probably on the video with him too. Stiles paled at the thought of these three grown men touching him, taking his clothes away, using his body. He might have had fantasies about them, but not like this. In all of his day dreams he was always awake and conscious. He fantasied about them stroking his cock and calling him a ‘good boy’.  
  
This was different. Here they were using him…  
  
_‘What, you think he’s had a cock up his ass before?_ ’ Peter’s voice came from the TV.  
  
Stiles was humiliated, horrified even. He thought of rounded handle of the hairbrush he stuck up his ass sometimes. He was too embarrassed to try and buy a real toy so he made do with what he had at home, but somehow suddenly that was worse. It was like Peter and Alan and everyone knew he played around with stuff he found under the bathroom sink just to feel something.  
  
It didn’t stop there though. The video just got worse and worse. It wasn’t bad enough that he had been fucked without his knowledge, but they were all laughing and cheering and groaning about what a perfect hole he had.  
  
Peter reached around, in real life and not on the video, and gently cupped Stiles’s cock. That touch, along with the pure pornography he was seeing on the TV was enough to make his cock start to fill.  
  
He tried to make a noise, tried to plead not to be touched, but the gag they had in his mouth made it impossible.  
  
“You were amazing.” Peter whispered to him. “You know that, right? You were amazing.”  
  
“Perfect,” Chris added lovingly, stroking Stiles’s thigh.  
  
They all had his hands on him. No, they c _ouldn’t keep their hands off of him_. They wanted to touch him and be close to him and tell him how good he was. Stiles sniffled and blinked his big brown eyes. He had turned his head away and when he looked up he saw Alan sitting next to him, smiling.  
  
“You were so good for us…” He added, reaching up to touch gently at Stiles’s face.  
  
Stiles glanced back towards the TV. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the idea of pleasing these men, it was just that… this wasn’t how he thought it would be. He knew he played coy with the older men in his life. He often smiled at them the way they liked and batted his pretty eyelashes. He thought they would ask him out or to be his sugar daddy, not kidnap him and fuck him.  
  
The longer he watched the less detached from it he became. It helped that Peter was stroking his cock and Chris his thighs. The stimulation felt good paired with the sex he was seeing on TV. He could actually feel himself getting stiffer, enjoying it some. Then Rafael showed up in the video, smiling and toting a case of beer. Shame washed over him, a hot burn. Tears prickled in Stiles’s eyes. That… that was Scott’s dad. Somehow the humiliation didn’t feel as bad this time, like a sort of back handed pleasure.  
  
Peter nuzzled into him again, still softly stroking Stiles’s cock. “He loved you.” he promised.  
  
“Rafael enjoyed every minute of it.” Alan said, backing up Peter’s words.  
  
There was an odd pride that came with knowing that. That his body had garnered such a reaction from these men. That even doing nothing, tapped out cold and unconscious, he had still managed to please them.  
  
The longer he watched, the more the compliments came. It was still shameful and embarrassing and he couldn’t believe they’d done this to him, but ‘that’s what it was meant for’ Peter said in the video, referring to how well he took cock. They all cheered and grunted and took pleasure in him. It was mixed in with humiliating comments, about him being just a hole to fuck… but Stiles was okay with it? God, it was such a jumbled mess in his mind. He couldn't understand his own thoughts.  
  
Rafael’s piss was hard to watch, and he shuddered to see it, but again it had it’s own appeal? It’s own filthy, humiliating appeal.  
  
By the time he finally saw Peter sliding his fist in, pushing his hand deep, Stiles was aching for it in real life. His body was taut, exhausted but still tense. Peter obliged him, cooing sweetly, encouraging him kindly. He stroked Stiles until he came so hard he saw spots in his vision, a climax rattling through his ruined body. He clenched up in response to the orgasm and found that his hole was slack. He hadn’t even noticed until then, the drugs still affecting him in ways that made it hard to focus, but he felt it all at once. He felt how open and used he was and it made him come harder.  
  
“Like it?” Peter asked.   
  
Stiles tried to answer but his gag made it impossible. Instead he nodded vigorously. His body went lax after a moment and what could he do but collapse against his captors?  
  
“You’ll be ours then, won’t you Stiles? I won’t have to drug you next time?”  
  
Stiles didn’t even think, he just nodded.  
  
He wanted more. He wanted to be their hole to fuck, their perfect little sex toy, their porn star. Whatever they wanted, whether they told him what they were going to do to him or not. He was theirs.  

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
